I Can't Hurt You
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: "We can't live here for the rest of our lives.Don't be like him." He didn't want to be like his father.His father was killed bc of it.He wanted to be normal and make friends.But he might end up killing the only one hes got. Cargan.


**A/N: Don't rush me on The New Kid. Because if you do…I will not write a good ending…and you will regret it. ;)**

The sound of the distant police siren rang in Carlos Garcia's ears as he stared out the window of the cramped apartment. As a child he would run to the window, curious to see what the noise was about. The sound no longer bothered him. He had become accustomed to hearing it, each and every day. It reminded him of his father. His father had been a cop, and supposedly had died during a robbery. That's what they had told Carlos. But Carlos wasn't stupid. He had figured it out. Although his father was a cop, he had associations with gangs and drug dealers. They killed him. 'That's what happens when you deal with the wrong people.' He had heard his mother say it countless times.

He had heard his father's excuses of 'we have no money' and 'I'm doing this for you and the kid'. Yeah, his father had referred to him as 'the kid'. Carlos never really cared much for his father, if he could even call him that. He was never there for his mother or for his son, so Carlos could care less about who killed him or how he had died. But since then, Carlos had to be the man of the family. He had to bring in the money to support him and his mother. His mother was illegal so they didn't want to take the risk of her getting a job.

"Carlos."

Carlos was snapped back into reality by his mother's voice. His brown eyes met hers. "Hmm?" She simply stared at him, hoping he would understand her gaze. But he simply just licked his lips waiting for her to speak.

"Have you found a job yet?" her voice was strict.

Carlos sighed. "Mama I told you, I've been looking. No one wants me to work for them."

"You're not going to find a job just sitting there."

"Ma why can't I go to school? Maybe then someone will actually want me to work for them. No one wants a dumbass working for them." The lines on Carlos' forehead became more prominent as he spoke. He had wanted nothing more than to go to school and make friends. He didn't want his life to be like this, he considered it a waste.

"Mijo, school is a waste of time. And I can't afford buying all those supplies and crap." She crossed her arms. "You better find a job soon; we can't live here for the rest of our lives." Carlos rolled his eyes and stood up. His mother stared at him, the desperation in evident in her eyes. "Don't make us stay here Carlos. Don't be like **him**."

"I won't." Carlos stomped out the door, slamming it on the way out.

* * *

><p><p>

Carlos slid down the rail on the stairs leading to his apartment. He landed, and looked around observing his surroundings. In neighborhoods like this, you had to be aware of your surroundings, know who was hiding behind every corner. Carlos walked past the apartment complexes until he reached an alley. That's where all the gangs hung out, that's the place you didn't want to be.

Carlos glanced into the alley to see a big man looking at him with a big grin on his face. The man had numerous tattoos on his face and his eyes were tiny and piercing. "Garcia?" He called out. The raven haired boy looked around, then looked back at the fat man.

"Yeah?" The man chuckled and wiggled his finger, motioning for Carlos to come. Carlos knew that he shouldn't go to the man, but he began to walk over to him. When Carlos was in front of the man, he looked him directly in the eye.

"I've been hearing you and your madre arguing and I think I can help you out brotha." The man had a slight accent with his raspy voice. Carlos swallowed and licked his lips.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" He was interested. The evil smile returned on the man's face.

"Boys." Just then, a whole group of men began to appear from everywhere. It was as if they had been hiding and waiting till Carlos had agreed to come out. Carlos looked around at all of the men, each one different, but each one terrifying. "I am going to make you a proposal my friend." Carlos shook his head. "You want to make a lot of money?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here brotha." Carlos tried to keep his voice from cracking.

The man chuckled again. "Aight, aight. Respect man. So here's the thing. The Mitchells are a very very wealthy family. And Mr. Mitchell does not like us. He's tryna get us off the streets and into jail. And frankly, that kinda makes us angry, don't it boys!"

"Yeah!" Their deep voices boomed.

"Anyways, Mr. Mitchell has caused us a lot of trouble. Last week he killed one of our buddies. Luis. He's with God now." The man recited a quick prayer. "That caused us alotta pain, Luis was like a brother to me. So, I wanna cause the Mitchell family alotta pain."

"What are you getting at?" Carlos asked looking at the man confused.

"Kill his son."

"Hey, I'm no killer." Carlos grimaced and put his hands up.

"It's either him," Every man pulled a gun out on Carlos, "Or you."

Carlos gasped. "Okay, okay. I'll do it. Now, how much money are we talking?"

The man laughed. "Good boy. Hundred grand."

* * *

><p><p>

Carlos ran down the street, hoping to be able to at least catch one class. He had wanted to sneak back into his school. He had been planning it behind his mother's back. He was enrolled in school, his mother just never wanted him to go.

He saw the security guards standing at the front gate, cockiness written across both their faces. Carlos could take both of them, they were nothing compared to the people he had dealed with before. He slowly approached the school, waiting for one of them to look away, then he made a run for it, hopping over the gate and onto school grounds.

He saw a classroom with the door opened and remembered it from his first and only day at this school. He ran in and smoothly sat in the empty chair by the door. The teacher, wait scratch that, sub was taking roll. He looked around the classroom at the students. Some were giving him dirty looks, and some (girls) were looking at him flirtatiously. He looked at the student he had sat by.

He was a very pale boy with brown hair and very hypnotizing brown eyes. He looked at Carlos rudely and rolled his eyes.

"Carlos Garcia?" The sub said as if she were asking a question.

"Here." Carlos raised his hand then directed his attention back to the pale boy. "Hi, I'm Carlos. What's your name?" he asked, a gentle smile crossing his face.

"Um, obviously. She just said Carlos and you said here." The boy rolled his eyes again. Carlos looked down, then back up at the boy.

"Yeah, right. She did. Well sorry about that. It's just that I never really had friends. Everyone thinks I want to skip school, but I have no choice. No one understand how badly I want to come here and just get away from all the crap at home." Carlos didn't know if the boy was listening or not, but he continued. " I mean like, people just judge me by the way I look. I understand. Who wants to talk to the idiot low-life. I won't judge you for it, man. I wouldn't talk to me either. I'll go. " Carlos began to get up to switch seats, but a hand grabbed his arm.

"No, stay. I'm sorry. I just judged you before even knowing you. I'm Logan." The boy smiled and extended his hand. Carlos smiled and shook the boy's hand.

"So, Logan. What class is this?"

Logan laughed. "Pre-Cal."

"Math." Carlos smiled. "I'm good at math."

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well then, where C is the initial amount—"

"That's not math, bro." Carlos laughed.

The two boys talked the whole period, neither of them paying attention to the math lesson. Carlos told Logan about his father (the fake story) and about how he had to support his mom. Logan told Carlos about how his mother and father were going through a rough patch and how hard it was on his whole family.

"So whose side you on? Mom or dad's? Carlos asked.

"My mom's. I mean she has to come home and listen to my dad complain about how she can't do anything right and how he could've found such a better wife. I mean sometimes I wanna sock him."

Carlos pretended to roll up his sleeves. "I'll do it for ya." The boys both laughed. The bell rang. "Damn, I'm sorry. I was talking the whole time and we didn't get to hear the lesson."

"It's okay, I wrote up some notes ahead of time."

"Why? Do you always do that?"

"Yeah, never know if I'm gonna be sick and have to miss school."

Carlos smiled. "So, where's your next class?"

"Dude, school's over." Carlos frowned.

"What! Already?" Logan shook his head and laughed.

"Yes! Anyway there's my friend James."

A very attractive boy began to jog their way. He had bright hazel eyes, short chocolate hair, and a very built body. "Hey, Logan." He flashed his pearly whites. Then, he directed his gaze at Carlos and the look on his face was pure fear. "Uh, um…Logan, I-uh. I have to go." The boy quickly walked past them.

"What'd I do?" Carlos frowned at Logan.

"No clue, he's crazy. Want to walk home?" A blush slightly spread across his pale complexion.

"I do want to, but I don't think you should come around my part of town. It's dangerous."

"How dangerous could it be?" Logan shrugged.

"People get shot for blinking wrong." Carlos joked.

Logan snorted at his joke, which caused Carlos to crack up. Both boys stood there holding their rib cages. When they finally gained control they smiled at each other.

"Well man, I'll catch you later. Wouldn't want my mom to think I was at school."

Logan chuckled. "Alright Carlos."

"Alright, uh what was your name again?"

"Logan. Logan Mitchell."

Carlos' eyes widened. So, this is who he had to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've had this stuck in my head for a while. It might be a five shot maybe. But I'm just guess-timating. Anyways, tell me how you liked it! :D**

**REVIEW!**

**James**: All aboard the Malibu Beach Party Party Bus!

**Logan**: You said "party" twice.

**James**: ...You bet I did.


End file.
